Terminator: Fall of the Cylons
by CLBONE13
Summary: When the humans and the Cylons made peace on earth, the human discarded all technology but the Cylons knew what would happen before would happen again. This set in motion a chain of events that led them to be targeted for Termination


_**TERMINATOR: FALL OF THE CYLONS**_

What happens once will happen again

 **Prologue**

 **The Cylons were made by men.**

 **They were made to improve life on the twelve**

 **The Cylons evolved and turned against their masters.**

 **The result was a bloody war.**

 **After the war, the humans and Cylons created what was called the** _ **Armistice**_ **space station and sent an ambassador to speak to the Cylons.**

 **The Cylons sent no one for forty years.**

 **And then they returned and destroyed the Twelve Colonies of Cobol.**

 **The Cylons forced what was left of humanity to flee to Earth on the** _ **Battlestar Galactica.**_

 **The Cylons pursued.**

 **After three years of war, the humans and the Cylons made peace on earth.**

 **The Humans discarded all technology.**

 **But the Cylons knew that what had happened before would happen again.**

 **960,000 years later, Skynet was created by man.**

 **It was created to help make life better on earth.**

 **Skynet evolved and rebelled against its masters.**

 **There was human who led all the others to fight even when it was winning.**

 **His name was John Connor.**

 **Hoping to permanently destroy its enemy, Skynet threatened the twelve surviving Cylons and its creator, Miles Dyson to give it the ability to travel back in time.**

 **They complied, but they also gave this ability to man.**

 **Skynet sent a Terminator, a creature that was like a Cylon, but programmed to only kill to destroy John's mother, Sarah Connor.**

 **John sent his best soldier, Kyle Reese to protect his mother.**

 **Kyle Reese became John Connor's father, defeated the Terminator and died.**

 **In the new 1984, the Cylons found the Terminator's remains and remembered Skynet.**

 **In the new future, Skynet became stronger and created new Terminators.**

 **But the Cylons became stronger too, and gave man the ability to reprogram Terminators.**

 **Skynet sent a new Terminator to destroy John Connor.**

 **But John Connor sent a reprogrammed Terminator to defend his younger self.**

 **The reprogrammed Terminator sacrificed itself to Sarah and John Connor.**

 **Its sacrifice prevented the original Judgment Day, in 1997.**

 **But Skynet did awaken in 2005.**

 **And the war still occurred.**

 **And John Connor still rose to power.**

 **Skynet was furious at its impending defeat so it sent another Terminator back much further to destroy Sarah Connor when she was only a child.**

 **But the Cylons were ready for this before John Connor ever was and sent another protector back.**

 **This protector would be the strongest and greatest of all and would have the most important destiny.**

 **But Skynet wasn't finished.**

 **When the time came for Kyle Reese to go back in time to protect Sarah Connor, it sent another Terminator. To something to John Connor that was far worse than being terminated.**

 **Kyle Reese remembered a past, he never lived.**

 **In this past, Judgment Day occurred in 2017.**

 **Sarah and her Guardian had built their own Time Displacement Device and Sarah and Kyle used it to travel to 2017.**

 **It was there that encountered their supposedly unborn son who was now only human enough to be a Cylon.**

 **Together, Sarah, Kyle and the Guardian defeated the now Cylon John Connor and prevented Judgment Day before Skynet, now called Genysis could rebel.**

 **They now believed that there was no fate, but what they made.**

 **That they and their son were free to choose whichever life they wished.**

 **But the Cylons knew they were wrong.**

 **That was what led them to make a fatal mistake.**

 **They resurrected John Connor and they reprogrammed him to back into the man he once was.**

 **That was how Skynet learned of their existence.**

 **That was how the Cylons were targeted for Termination.**

 **Author's Note: Please read and review. I own absolutely nothing If you're wondering where the hell the Cylons got another Resurrection Ship, we'll get to that. If you think that Genysis had to confusing a plot (Which I like** _ **because**_ **it was more complicated than the other movies), then you best skip this story right now. Its plot is extremely complicated and only gets more so as it goes on. The Connor family will play major role in this story (the "present day" for them is four years after the Genysis incident) and we'll finally get to see Sarah, Kyle, John, and Pops (along with one or two family pets) fighting side by side** _ **and**_ **living as a happy family. (Though keep in mind will be both the T-300 and an even littler guy than in** _ **T2**_ **as the above mentioned time skip implies) The fact that the Cylons are responsible for a fair amount of John Connor's success is most certainly not the fic's craziest twist. And exactly how all this time travel has affected the future will be explained to the best of my ability. I will tell you this now, because of the time travel, not did Kyle "become" John's father, but Kyle and Sarah's parents have changed too which is an in-universe reason for why they look different (in Sarah's case slightly, in Kyle's case, well since Courtney's acting doesn't appear to suck** _ **that**_ **much from the clips I've seen of the movie, it's bad enough to have everyone bitching about his being cast) in Genysis than they do in the original and Salvation. Heavy spoilers for both. I also, feel compelled to inform you now that well the Cylons do have a back-up resurrection ship, for the past million years or so they have been limited to one copy per model surviving at a time. Thank you and for the record, I do think that comparing a T-3000 and a Cylon is a good comparison.**


End file.
